1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical semiconductor device wherein an optical waveguide is butt-joined to an optical semiconductor element, such as a semiconductor laser.
2. Background Art
There has been proposed an optical semiconductor device wherein an optical waveguide is butt-joined to a semiconductor laser (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-307867). In such a device, light generated in the active layer of the semiconductor laser propagates in the optical waveguide layer of the optical waveguide.